Thomas' Birthday
Thomas' Brithday''' ''is the first episode of series 1 of The Adventures of Thomas and his Friends. Plot It is Thomas' Birthday soon and he goes round telling everybody but they all seem like they have forgotten. Later all the engines but Thomas gather round Knapford Station, they hadn't really forgotten about his birthday and discussed Ideas for a surprise party with the Fat Controller for Thomas. Percy suggests that Lady, thomas best friend in engine training school should come round and enjoy. Edward suggests that his family should be invited. Unaware of the events Thomas has been given a list of jobs to do. He can't whistle at any engines as none pass him. He gets suspisous. He sees Diesel and Dennis in the distance at the Dieselworks. When they call him he goes over. Diesel tells him about The Party, Thomas doesn't believe him as no-one seemed to remember his birthday before. Later Edward and James call Thomas' parents and Percy and Stanley call Lady to invite them to the party. The children ask if they can stay and their mum says if Sir Topham Hatt agrees. Later Thomas has work at the docks and Cranky and Salty see a boat they warn Arthur who is working with Thomas and they quickly finish and go Thomas who didn't know about the boat is very confused. Some of the engine gather in the Docks to be on the look out for Thomas coming while his Family are loaded of the boat they all hide them at Tidmouth Sheds with Whiff and Scruff on guard untill the party is ready. Thomas' family are not happy with the smell. Now all the engines are really busy speeding around sodor getting ready for Thomas' Party. They whistle to Thomas and He is no longer suspisous but wonders why he is pulling coal and the engines are pulling balloons and presents and other things, Thomas gets sad. Nightfall came, Lady comes through the buffers where hiro waits he shows her to Knapford Station where everyone waits. Thomas has just delivered Jobi wood to Maithwaite and is told to rush to Knapford immediately. He goes to Knapford where it is dark. He shouts Hello! then to Thomas' delight the lights light up and the music and childrens choir start and they have a party. Then The fat Controller announces that Thomas' brothers and sisters are her to stay. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Bertie *The Fat Controller *Diesel *Duck *Harold *Oliver *Trevor *George *Lady *Butch *Emily *Fergus *Dennis *Rosie *Jeremy *Whiff *Hiro *Scruff *Hannah *John *M-Thomas *Thomas' Mum *Thomas' Dad Characters Introduced *Tom *Hannah *John *M-Thomas *Thomas' Mum *Thomas' Dad Goofs *In Scene 2 George has no back wheels. *In Scene 3 the track ends infront of Thomas. *In Scene 8 Arthur cant rush off because Salty is infront of him *In Scene 8 -9 M-Thomas' Annie is of the boat. *In Scene 10 the shed Thomas' Mum is in is up in the air *In Scene 14 the engines are in the air, but this is impossible and dangerous in real life. Gallery thomasbirthday1.JPG|Thomas tells everyone its his birthday thomasbirthday2.JPG|Everyone discusses ideas thomasbirthday3.JPG|Thomas sees Diesel and Dennis thomasbirthday4.JPG|Edward and James' driver calls Thomas' family thomasbirthday5.JPG|Thomas' family reply thomasbirthday6.JPG|Stanley and Percy's drivers call Lady thomasbirthday7.JPG|Lady Replies thomasbirthday8.JPG|Cranky and Salty see the family and Arthur and Thomas rush off thomasbirthday9.JPG|Some of the engines gater in the docks to meet Thomas' family thomasbirthday10.JPG| When they are unloaded Whiff and Scruff guard them from Thomas. thomasbirthday11.JPG|All the engines are busy getting the party ready. thomas wonders why they are puling party items. thomasbirthday12.JPG|Hiro shows Lady to Knapford Station thomasbirthday13.JPG|Thomas finishes his jobs and is told to go to Knapford Station thomasbirthday14.JPG|when he gets there everyone has a party. ﻿﻿ Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures of Thomas and his Friends - Series 1